The tanker needs fuel
The tanker needs fuel is a quest in Fallout 2. Walkthrough In order to cross the waters of the post-nuclear Pacific, the PMV Valdez needs to be fixed. One of the necessary elements is fuel. To learn this and get the quest, the Chosen One needs to speak to the tanker's Captain by first gaining his trust. Alternatively, they can examine the control computer station behind him and check the vessel's status themselves. There are several ways to get fuel for the tanker: * Rescue Badger's girlfriend from the monsters in the tanker's hold, then ask him to hack the Emperor and transfer the fuel (this results in Badger's death at the hands of Shi enforcers). * If Karma, Charisma and Intelligence are high enough, it is possible to talk to Ken Lee to gain direct access to the Emperor. Ken Lee is wearing a lab coat, and can be found in the large, brick layered room with the throne by the entrance of the temple. Once talking to him, tell him directly that fuel is required, and he will mention something to the effect that he can tell that the player character is a good, trustworthy person, and will then give the password to the emperor, and tell that the force field in the next room blocking the Emperor will be disabled. When actually going into the next room, the force field has not been disabled, possibly due to a glitch, thus the field will have to be repaired in order to get by. There will be no hostilities if it is already been cleared by Ken Lee. Fiddle around with the computer a bit, and the fuel will be transferred to the tanker. * If Ken Lee does not trust the Chosen One when asking him for fuel, as mentioned in the previous scenario, he will give out a quest to retrieve Vertibird plans and bring them to Dr. Wong Yi Tze. Once they are in the possession, bring them to the doctor and one can get the fuel. * Hack the Emperor. * Trade a suit of hardened power armor to Dr. Jing Tie Gahng in the Steel Palace for fuel. * If playing on the dark side, killed Badger for Hubologists and transferred fuel to the shuttle, there is still a way to complete the quest: hack the computer terminal in Dr. Jing Tie Gahng's science lab. This should be done before killing Shi Emperor, otherwise the computer will not work. In this case, the only chance to get the fuel may be to lower Intelligence by using Mentats and then wait for 24 hours. Then talk to AHS-9. * Another way to get fuel is to go to the room in the south with the scientists in it, and hack into one of the computers. 5000 XP is gained as well. * If the player joined the Hubologists, then Dave Handy can be convinced to hack the Shi databases to divert the fuel after choosing between two options relating to how Vikki Goldman reacts upon being informed about his feelings for her. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:San Francisco pl:Tankowiec potrzebuje paliwa ru:Танкеру необходимо топливо uk:Танкеру необхідно паливо